1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a tool coupling device, and more particularly to a tool coupling device for changeably coupling tool members to power tools or handles.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typical tool assemblies may include various kinds of tool bits or tool members that may be changed with each other for driving different or various kinds of fasteners, and/or for conducting various workings. However, the tool members may not be solidly secured in place, and may not be changeably secured to the typical tool devices.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional tool devices.
The primary objective of the present invention is to provide a tool coupling device including one or more tool members that may be changed with each other.
The other objective of the present invention is to provide a tool coupling device including one or more tool members that may be solidly secured to the tool handle or to the power tool.
In accordance with one aspect of the invention, there is provided a tool coupling device comprising a stem including a front portion having a channel formed therein, and having an orifice laterally formed therein and communicating with the channel of the stem, at least one tool member including a first end for selectively engaging into the channel of the stem, and including an aperture formed in the first end thereof, a ball slidably received in the aperture of the stem and engageable into the aperture of the tool member, for detachably securing the tool member to the stem, a barrel including a bore formed therein for rotatably receiving the stem, and including a peripheral bulge extended radially and inwardly into the bore of the barrel for selectively engaging with the ball, and for selectively forcing the ball into the aperture of the tool member, and thus for detachably securing the tool member to the stem. A spring biasing means may further be provided for biasing the peripheral bulge of the barrel to engage with the ball, and to force the ball into the aperture of the tool member. The tool member may thus be easily and quickly and detachably secured to the stem by the ball and the barrel, by moving the barrel relative to the stem against the spring biasing means, and by releasing the barrel.
The barrel includes a middle portion having the peripheral bulge extended radially and inwardly into the bore of the barrel for forming a front chamber and a rear chamber in the barrel. The peripheral bulge preferably includes an inner diameter slightly greater than the outer diameter of the stem for rotatably receiving the stem in the peripheral bulge of the barrel.
The barrel includes a ramp provided therein and inclined from the peripheral bulge toward the front chamber of the barrel.
The stem includes an enlarged head provided on the front portion thereof and slidably received in the front chamber of the barrel, for engaging with the barrel, and for limiting the movement of the barrel relative to the stem.
The biasing means includes a spring engaged between the barrel and the stem for biasing the barrel relative to the stem and for biasing the peripheral bulge of the barrel to engage with the ball.
The stem includes a collar provided thereon, the spring is preferably engaged between the collar of the stem and the peripheral bulge of the barrel, for biasing the peripheral bulge of the barrel to force the ball into the aperture of the tool member.
The barrel includes an outer peripheral portion having an outer peripheral recess formed therein, and a ferrule may be solidly secured to the barrel, or may be rotatably engaged onto the outer peripheral recess of the barrel for moving the barrel relative to the stem, and for disengaging the peripheral bulge of the barrel from the ball, and thus for allowing the end portions of the tool members to be engaged into the channel of the stem.